Night Raid
by warrior4
Summary: Three months after the Battle of Beruna, evil forces still lurk in Narnia.


A/N; _Greetings once more. Welcome to what has turned out to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. It was a bit of an effort to get it all out, but I'm glad I wrote it. As disclaimers go I do not own Narnia. They are property of C.S. Lewis and Disney. Also I have used quite a bit from elecktrum's Narnian writings with permission. So anything that is familiar from her stories is hers. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy._

The cool night air was still. All the better for those who hid in the shadows. It had taken them seeming ages to get even this far. No easy task given the creatures hidden behind the rocks and trees. Days spent hiding in caves, taking every care not to be seen. The infiltration had taken weeks. Now with their goal so close they could feel their collective pulses pounding. Their quest for revenge had driven them this far and would drive them further. Though their numbers were now nowhere near what they had formerly known, the deep rage of pure hate drove them on. There it stood through the trees. The very symbol of what they fought against. Pennants bearing the hated heraldry of the foe hung slack in the dark from the tops of the towers. There it stood proud and tall, daring any to challenge its might. Few would even think of such a scheme let alone dare to try. However for these creatures there was only one thing that mattered and it lay sleeping there within those high walls. Hatred, anger, rage, and even fear coursed through the hearts of the Fell Beasts that night. Ogres, hags, werewolves, fallen Talking Animals, Dwarves, imps, and even a few Minotaurs all crouched in the dark.

The Minotaur that led them slowly drew his battle axe. This was the signal that the others had been waiting for. The brace of dwarf archers silently inched forward. Stringing their bows they then reached to their quivers. Taking care not to prick themselves on the heads of their arrows they set the shafts to string and drew back. Deadly poisonous darts flew upwards. The attack on Cair Paravel had begun.

As the first sentries fell the Minotaur ordered his force forward. More arrows cut down the gatekeepers. The high walls and iron portcullis were now the only things keeping the invaders from the castle. Silently two winged Harpies flapped their leathery wings and flew over the walls. Making their way into the Gatehouse they quickly surprised and killed the two fauns on duty within. With swift pulls the chains and pulleys began clanking as the portcullis was raised. The main force of the Fell Beasts reached the now open gate just as the portcullis was fully raised.

"Spread out," ordered the Minotaur in a gruff voice. "Kill any you see."

So far the plan had worked perfectly. However the plans of the Fell Beasts had failed to include the numbers that now bolstered the Cair's numbers. Hundreds of Talking Animals, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Dwarves, and others now filled the castle. One of them a Bat just returning from a night hunting the last insects of the fall now saw the dark shapes crossing the castle courtyard. At the sight of the fallen sentries he winged swiftly to the high towers to sound the alarm.

* * *

Peter was enjoying a nice dream. He was riding swiftly across the fields near the Ford of Beruna. Flisk his war mount sped faster and faster across the wide plain. As Peter had only ridden atop Flisk in time of war he was thoroughly enjoying the rare treat of riding a Unicorn for the sheer joy of it. It was to his remarkable surprise when he felt a fuzzy brush against his ear. Looking to his right he saw what was clearly a Bat flying close to him.

"Your Majesty," it was saying. "Please wake up!"

There was something urgent in the Bat's tone of voice, but Peter was too caught up in the wind whipping over his head to pay attention. "But I am awake good cousin," Peter told the Bat.

"Please your Majesty, wake up! We're under attack!"

"Attack?" Peter laughed as Flisk sped on even faster. "Nay cousin, you only remember the Battle of Beruna too well." It was only when the Bat continued to fly into his ear did Peter realized that no Bat alive could ever hope to match a Unicorn for speed.

_THUMP!_

Peter fell out of his bed in a tangle of sheets.

"Your Highness you must wake! The castle is under attack!"

Peter was suddenly and instantly awake. "What? Where?"

The Bat's voice came back somewhat relieved now that the High King was finally awake. "Fell Beasts have slain the wall guard and have crossed the courtyard my King."

Peter didn't waste time asking anymore questions. Leaping up he quickly shoved his feet into his boots. As it always was Rhindon was kept next to Peter's bed. Grabbing the sword the High King's shouts echoed off the walls as he loosed the sword.

"Narnia to arms! Narnia to arms! To arms!!"

His shouts did not go unheeded. As Peter ran down the corridors shouting the alarm the Royal Guard quickly fell in around their King.

"Sire!" General Oreius all but stampeded into Peter. The centaur had woken at Peter's first shout and like the King was armed. Bathelstane, the centaur's huge claymore, glinted in the light from the torches along the hall. He was followed by Celer one of the other sword instructors.

Peter shouted out his orders as he turned to dash down a staircase. "General with me! Send word for Edmund with as many Guards as can be found to join us in the courtyards. Fell Beasts have entered the Cair. Celer take the first five Guards you find and defend Susan and Lucy."

"At once Sire," said Celer as he turned around to dash back up the stairs.

"How many Highness?" Oreius asked.

"I don't know General," Peter replied. "But it matters not." Further conversation was lost as the two warriors rushed down to the courtyards. Their cries of alarm spreading like wildfire through the castle.

* * *

The Fell Beasts had lost the element of surprise. From the higher turrets they could hear the shouts of the Royal Guard. Still they had laid waste to many unsuspecting victims. The Minotaur leading the raid knew his forces would be cut to ribbons trying to fight the well trained Narnian Royal Guard in their own castle. Lifting his head he gave voice to a deafening bellow. His troops knew it was a sign to fall back to the courtyard where they could fight together.

The Minotaur had just barely survived the Battle of Beruna the previous summer. What he had seen had saddened him. He had watched as too many of his fellows had fallen even before the arrival of the cursed Cat and His reinforcements. The Witch's Army had relied on only three things for victory. Superior numbers, fear of failure and its price of death from the Witch's own hand, and Jadis' wand itself and its abilities. When all of those had failed the Witch's Army had been routed and chased from the field. Few in that dark host had any formal weapons training and it had showed. Individually few Fell Beasts, save the Minotaur's themselves, were a match for any of Narnia's well trained soldiers.

Seeing this weakness the Minotaur had forced the troop of one hundred he now led to drill in basic tactics. His lifelong training in warfare now stood the Minotaur well. At his command he had called his troops back to the Gatehouse. Knowing it would take time for the Royal Guard to organize gave the Fell Beasts the time to make it back across the courtyard and to the Gatehouse. The raised the drawbridge and lowered the portcullis at once thus preventing any more reinforcements reaching the castle. They hunkered down inside the arch of the gate and formed into a shield wall as they had been trained. All they had to do now was wait for their enemy to appear and hundreds more poison arrows would do their deadly work.

* * *

"My Queens! Rouse yourselves the castle is under attack!" Celer bust into the suite of rooms Susan and Lucy shared. With him were the five Guards Peter had ordered him to find, three other fauns and two Leopards. The Fauns and Leopards turned their backs on their Queens and faced the doorway with swords and claws at the ready.

"What? What's going on?" Lucy muttered as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Celer answered her as her dashed around the rooms and grabbed two dark colored cloaks for the Queens. "Fell Beasts have attacked my Queen. Your Royal Brother Peter has charged me with your defense."

Susan was now also awake. "Where is Peter Captain?"

"The High King and King Edmund are organizing the Royal Guard near the courtyards where the invaders were last seen," Celer replied as he tossed the cloaks to the Queens.

Donning the cloak about her shoulders Susan then strung her bow and strapped on her quiver along with her horn. "Ready Lucy?" she asked.

"Of course," Lucy replied. She too had donned the cloak Celer had thrown her and buckled her cordial and dagger about her waist.

Celer was stunned that the Queens would be girding themselves for battle. "But my Queens, the High King has charged me to your defense. You must stay here!"

Susan only gave the Captain a cool look. "Did Peter say exactly _where_ you were supposed to defend us?"

"Well no Your Majesty."

"Good then I hope you can keep up." With that Susan and Lucy burst through the line of Guards and began to rush down the stairs near their rooms.

* * *

The fight for the courtyard had not gone well for the Royal Guard. Because of their position the Fell Beasts could not be attacked directly. The Fell Beasts occupied the whole of the Gatehouse, so the defensive positions within were no use to the Narnians. Several head on attacks had only added more to the death toll as the poison arrows found their marks. Arial attacks were also fruitless as Cyn's Gryphon troop could not fly at a safe angle to hurl stones at the beasts. The moment they did they were harassed by more arrows that had been cunningly painted black to blend into the darkness.

Edmund banged his fist against the wall in frustration. "Too many are being killed and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Peter's jaw was set in anger as well. "Where's Adros when we need him?"

"Andros? Why would you want him here?" Edmund asked.

Turning from the doorway in which they were observing the attackers Peter faced his brother. "He could lay down a wall of fire like at Beruna. It would give us cover to attack without those blasted arrows tearing us to ribbons." The High King then turned back to the doorway to try and think another way to rid the castle of the invaders.

Edmund turned as he heard soft paws coming up behind him. "What news Umbral?"

The Panther from the Big Cat troop stole up from the shadows to make her report. "My Kings, as you ordered I scouted the invaders positions. Sadly it is nothing which you do not already know. They control the Gatehouse and have barricaded themselves within. Their numbers may be few, but in their position they can hold for long against many."

Cyn came out of the darkness to make his report. "My Kings," he said as he bowed his head. "The sky is also denied us. Harpies patrol the Gatehouse roof and sound the alarm as soon as we approach. My troop was forced to pull back lest we lose more brave scouts."

"What of our own archers?" Edmund asked. Surely they can find positions to return the volleys that have plagued us."

Xati, a centaur in the Archers Corps answered her king. "Sire, the Fell Beasts have retreated into the Gatehouse and behind their shields. Perhaps once the dawn rises we shall have better aim, but arrows cannot fly through stone." The disappointment and frustration was clearly evident in her voice. A sentiment shared by the entire Royal Guard.

Peter turned back to the council of his Captains. "We must do something! We can't just let Fell Beasts invade Cair Paravel like this!" Rhindon shook in the King's grasp. Looking up Peter nodded to Oreius. "You've been quiet of late General. What thoughts have you on this matter?"

The General took a few steps forward so as to be heard more clearly. "Your Majesties," he began nodding his head to Peter and Edmund. "We have become overconfident. This is as much my fault as anyone's. Since Beruna we have faced only small parties of Fell Beasts. With their Witch dead there is none to lead them, thus their tactics have been poor at best. It seems the Fell Beasts that remain have finally grasped this fact. A direct charge is what they will expect for they consider us to noble to do otherwise."

"So what wouldn't they expect?" Edmund was the first to ask the question all were thinking.

"Why don't you ask them?" A new voice sounded in the dark. It came from overhead in a deep shadow of the corridor.

Swords and claws were instantly bared at the sound of the voice. Xati's bow was nocked and drawn in a flash. "Who goes there?" Peter challenged.

"My King would do well to keep his guard up," said the voice now from near the stone floor with a slight chuckle to it. "Our guests in the Gatehouse are sure to keep up theirs."

Oreius stamped a hoof bad temperedly. "Be still voice! Be you friend of Narnia then as your King has commanded reveal yourself to this company."

A gasp of surprise was heard from Peter as the voice spoke again. "Reveal myself? How many more eyes are needed to see me?" Dog Giles Fox had planted himself about Peter's shoulders. The Fox had a smug look about him that came from him yet again proving his ability to outfox even the greatest in Narnia.

The relief was evident as all assembled saw it was Giles that had spoken. Swords were lowered and claws retracted. "Master Giles be welcome," said Peter as he lifted the Fox off his shoulders. "Whom were you referring to good my cousin?"

"Your Royal Sisters of course, my King." Giles turned to face back down the corridor and bowed to the forms of Susan and Lucy who had been watching and listening.

Immediately the Royal Guard bowed to their Queens. Peter however had a decidedly concerned look about him. "Susan! Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"We're not about to just sit back while our home is attacked." Susan told him calmly. "And before you say anything Celer is not to blame. In fact he and his troops are still carrying out your orders to defend Lucy and I. You were the one that didn't say where they had to defend us."

Despite the urgency of the situation the tension was broken. First by Giles' sneaky infiltration of the council. Then by Susan's calm words that had the effect of rendering Peter speechless. Edmund was grinning at his sister. "Maybe you should come around the King's Yard more often Su. It's rare to get Peter to stop cold like that."

"Majesties, our situation has not changed." The stern warning from Oreius did not go unheeded.

Gathering himself Peter looked again to the council. "Right then, so our enemies are expecting us to just out and attack how do we counter?"

"We could try talking to them," Lucy chimed in. "Ask them why they are here and if they want anything."

"We know why they're here Lucy," Peter said. "They served the Witch who was the sworn enemy of Narnia and all it stood for."

Susan came to her sister's defense. "No Peter you _think_ you know why they're here. However we will not know unless we actually pose the question to them. It would also be something they would not expect."

"You want to just walk up and talk to them?" Edmund asked with a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"Yes," Lucy said simply. "Aslan had no fear of talking to Jadis. Why should we fear to parley with her minions?"

Edmund looked down at the floor stones as he was again reminded of the reason Aslan had talked to the Witch. The gathered Animals and Creatures all stood quietly to let Edmund have time to gather his thoughts. However it was Peter who spoke up instead. "Who then is to be our messenger?"

"I'll do it," Susan said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "Maybe it should be myself or Edmund. We've both had more training with the sword than you."

"Exactly," Susan told him. "There is a time for swords and a time for words. Besides even in battle a sword is often not the most advantageous weapon to have. Words and arrows fly farther than any blade ever could."

"And it is again the last thing our foe would suspect," Oreius looked very proud of Susan as he confirmed her plan.

"Very well, but just because we're going to talk rather than fight doesn't mean we should expect them to honor any parley." Peter looked back to Xati and Celer. "I want our archers to cover the Queen from all positions we still hold. Celer have your troops ready at an instant to be at Queen Susan's side."

Giles then chimed in again. "My King if I may we may have an opportunity to rally the rest of our forces outside the Cair."

Peter smiled at the Fox. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Sir they are coming again."

"Archers to the ready," came the growled command. The Minotaur looked out the door of the Gatehouse towards the castle proper. Indeed there was movement from within. The castle doors were opening and he could see figures moving inside. However owing to the nature of his kind the Gatehouse had been ransacked. Dirt and grime were everywhere and the window he was looking out of was blurred from dried wine that had somehow been spilled over the glass. From their positions he could hear his Dwarves lay shaft to string. Raising his arm over his head he was about to give the order to loose when a voice came from the night.

"Parley! I declare pax to parley with you!"

"Who would declare pax with us?" the Minotaur shouted out the door.

"I am Queen Susan of Narnia. I would speak with you this night," came the reply. "To whom am I speaking with?"

Scorn was thick in the Minotaur's voice. "Why would you care who I am?" he asked as he stepped just outside the door to the Gatehouse. There he saw what had only been a blurred shape from inside. A girl stood alone in the courtyard. She appeared to be unarmed unlike any of the other Narnians that had yet faced him and his forces. Dressed only in a long dark cloak over her nightgown the only thing she held was a sprig of green leaves taken from an olive tree.

"I am a Queen of this castle and it would do me no honor to be misinformed of those who come calling."

The Minotaur gave a peeved snort. "A Queen? Not _the _Queen. What good can come of a land where power is so split? Since you and yours usurped this land from my Lady all we have known is war at your hand. The Lady brought us peace as we had not had."

"I reign with my Royal Sister and Brothers as Queen of this castle and all of Narnia, under the highest King, Aslan." The mention of the Lion did as Susan had intended. The Fell Beasts within gave a shudder at the sound of the Lion's name. She continued in her calm voice. "It is not we who have usurped the throne of Narnia. None has ever done so. For not even your Lady ruled from the Castle of the Four Thrones. None save the rightful monarchs can lay claim to such. Such is the law as set forth by King Frank first of that name under…"

"Enough!" the Minotaur's angry shout cut off Susan's speech. "You speak of thrones and laws and dead kings. I care nothing for your falsehoods. I follow my Lady and her will!"

"Do you still refuse me your name Minotaur?" Susan once again tried.

"I refuse you, your whelp brothers, your rule, and your Cat!" the Minotaur shouted back at her.

"What grievance do you have against my good cousins that would give you cause to act so?" Susan asked in her gentle voice.

"Grievance? What would you know of grievances girl? Should I list the grievances me and mine have faced? That we have been pulled from our rightful places of power, that our kin were slain on the field of battle, that our councils have been torn asunder and our kind spread as chaff?" The Minotaur continued to vent his spleen at Susan. Yet no matter how often he threw insults at her or her loved ones she only spoke in a soft kindly voice back to him. The Minotaur quickly found he didn't know what infuriated him more. That she wouldn't rise to angry argument or that his plans for revenge had yet to be accomplished.

* * *

High above the discussion a lone figure slipped through the night. Slipping from shadow to shadow Giles Fox worked his way carefully towards the Gatehouse. Mounting the castle wall he wove along the ramparts. Careful to remain out of sight from both friend and foe he neared a door set into the Gatehouse wall along the parapet. Ducking further into the shadows behind a pile of stones slingers would use, he used his tail to flick a small rock at the slit where he was sure some manner of Fell Beast was keeping watch.

Sure enough a black painted arrow came shooting through the night. Giles smiled inwardly at the sounds of confusion that came from inside when it became clear that the arrow had hit nothing. Selecting a bigger rock from the pile he sent it flying at the door as well. This time not one but five arrows came flying from within the Gatehouse. The door even opened a crack to reveal the forms of several Black Dwarves searching for what had struck the door. Only when they grew weary of searching and had again closed the door did Giles send a third and still bigger rock at them.

This time the Dwarves came out ready to fight. Disregarding their bows the Dwarves drew their short swords and crept along the parapet searching for the source of the stony missiles. Their search proved fruitless however. Unknowing to them as they had been too angered by the rocks, they had strayed in range of the Royal Guard Archer Corps. The Dwarves fell without a sound as the Narnian arrows found their marks.

Giles didn't have time to spare for the Dwarves though. As soon as they had come out of the Gatehouse he had crept inside. Wrinkling his nose at the dank smells of the Fell Beasts he melted back into the shadows near the foot of a wall. Dropping his ears flat over his head snuck towards the capstans that controlled the raising of the drawbridge and portcullis. As Cair Paravel had been built with Talking Animals in mind and also as a defensible structure there were many secrets to the building that the Fell Beasts could never have know of. Included were small passages within the walls that allowed smaller Animals to move about without being seen. Giles put these passages to good work.

Scouting around he soon found out that the majority of the Fell Beasts were still hunkered down outside the actual Gatehouse. They were still behind their shield wall under the Gatehouse arch. Only very few Fell Beasts were inside the Gatehouse. Just enough to cover the most obvious lines of attack to be specific. Starting at the top of the Gatehouse Giles saw two Ogres keeping watch over the highest windows.

"MY QUEEN WAS THE GREATEST RULER THIS CURSED LAND HAS EVER SEEN!"

The shout came through the windows from the courtyard outside. Giles smiled as he crept closer towards the two Ogres. _Very good my Queen keep them talking, _he thought to himself.

"You two! Report to the arch and bolster the shields!" Giles called out in a very passable imitation of a harsh Minotaur voice.

Grunting the Ogres looked at each other stupidly but knew better to disregard the command. Picking up their clubs they lumbered down the stairs and out of sight. Giles quickly hopped up to the window and waved his bushy tail across the courtyard to where he knew his allies were keeping watch for his signal.

* * *

A Raccoon saw the Fox's signal and went to alert the Kings at once. Peter and Edmund had stayed inside the castle while Susan and Giles had put their plan into motion. The time had not been wasted. The Kings called for and were able to don their armor as they waited. Likewise Oreius and Celer had had time to better arm and equip their soldiers for battle. Extra weapons and armor were now available for any who had requested it. Even Lucy was now girded in a chain mail tunic under her cloak. Her dagger and vial were still buckled about her waist.

Peter was just strapping on his last greave when Oreius came up to him. "Sire, Giles has made it safe inside the Gatehouse. "

"Excellent, send word to the Bats. Cyn, take two of your scouts and get word to the rest of the Army. Have them girded for battle and waiting outside the Gatehouse at once. When the drawbridge is lowered I want them inside as fast as they are able."

"Sire the word has already been given. You forces stand ready even as we speak," Cyn told him.

The High King smiled at his Captain. "Very well good my Gryphon."

Peter looked around at his commanders searching their faces. They all knew their plan was risky at best, but they only one they could come up with. He just wished he didn't feel so nervous. The last thing he wanted was to send more Creatures to their deaths. Suppose Susan, Edmund, or Lucy was killed? Suppose he issued the wrong order? Suppose an arrow cut him down before he was halfway across the courtyard? His doubts and fears weighed in on him.

"Relax Peter," Lucy said as she laid a calming hand on his arm. "Ask Aslan to be with us and I'm sure he will be. Just like before."

"She's right," Edmund put in. "We've all been too busy we've forgotten Him."

"Of course Lu," Peter said to his sister. He felt ashamed he had not thought to seek Aslan's protection when he had first heard of the attack. It was a habit he vowed then and there to break. "Would you please pray to Aslan for us?"

Lucy walked to the middle of the circle they had formed while making their plans. Facing east she began speaking. "Aslan our friend and guide, be with these brave soldiers this night. Narnia is in need of your courage and strength. Be our shield as we seek to bring your peace and justice back to the land you have set us in."

A wave of calm settled over the company. They gripped their swords and spears tighter. Shields were held higher. Their eyes shone with a new fire. Outside the first rosy fingers of the dawn were beginning to lighten the Eastern Sea.

* * *

Giles had crawled back into the passages inside the Gatehouse walls. He waited there for the Bats that would be flying in the window. As soon as they arrived Giles came out of his hiding place. "Quickly to the capstan room," he told them. "Stay quiet and out of sight until the word is given."

Silently the Bats took to wing again and flew into the rafters. From there they were able to follow the lines of ropes and chains that raised and lowered the drawbridge and portcullis. Hanging on the ceiling over the capstan they found there were no Fell Beasts guarding the mechanism.

Giles was off clearing the rest of the Gatehouse of any remaining Fell Beasts. After letting the Bats in he disappeared back into the wall passages to guard room over the gate arch. From here any defending the gatehouse could fire arrows, pour oil on enemies, cast stones, or mount any other number of defensive actions. Indeed a Fallen Wolf and a Hag were sitting next to a large cauldron that was resting over a slow burning fire.

The Fox tried his Minotaur voice again. "You two! Down to the arch with you! And be quick about it."

At once both the Wolf and Hag jumped up. The Hag seemingly flew down the stairs to follow the order. The Wolf however stayed where he was. "Come out Giles! I know it's you!"

Cautiously Giles walked out to face the Wolf. "So A'toney you survived Beruna. I was wondering if any of the Secret Police had made it."

A'toney only growled low at the Fox "Last I saw you; you were doing a very good imitation of a lawn ornament. Seems the Cat got to you in the end. Foolish Fox, you were told that you were to follow your brothers."

"Aslan never got to me," Giles said. He and A'toney were now beginning to circle each other. "I have been His from my first breath. You were too if I recall."

"And more the fool I was for it!" A'toney snapped back. "What did Aslan get me? Nothing! That's what. My wife and pups taken before my eyes to never be seen again. My pack overthrown by Maugrim and the Police. Aslan didn't hear my prayers, the Cat abandoned me, and so I abandoned Him! My Lady at least was real."

"Aslan is real! How can you say otherwise after the events of this past Greenroof?" Giles wasn't the only one to know the value of keeping an opponent talking.

"My Lady slew the Cat on the Stone Table. Aslan is no more!"

"Funny you should say that when it was Aslan Himself who slew the Witch the very next day!" Giles' tone was almost taunting, but not quite.

"Aslan! HA!" the Wolf spat at Giles. "It was just some dumb lion that likely had wandered onto the field and was simply hungry."

"Is that what they told you happened?" Giles asked. "If it wasn't Aslan how could I even be here? You said it yourself, that last time we met was when the Witch turned me into stone." Inwardly Giles shuddered at the memory. "Yet here I am! Who else but Aslan can breathe life into stone?"

But A'toney was not to be tempted anymore. Growling savagely he leapt at the Fox. Giles felt his own hackles rising as he leapt out of the way of the Wolf's strike. A'toney slipped on the smooth stone floor and went crashing headlong into the near wall. Shaking his head the Wolf leapt at Giles again. Giles was too quick for him though. The Red Fox had once willingly taken a Wolf bite to protect his King and Queens. He had no similar duties this night. Rather he attacked. As he jumped to the side again he lashed out with his own teeth. He caught a sharp bite to A'toney's left hind leg. Giles shook his head once then let go to his opponent again. He knew he could never match the Wolf for sheer strength, yet he knew beyond all doubt he was the quicker and more agile.

Now hamstringed A'toney was slower off the mark. He lunged forward at Giles. The Fox only ducked under the bite and snapped up at the Wolf's throat all in the same quick movement. A'toney's thick winter coat saved him from Giles' attack. The Fox backed away spitting out Wolf fur. A'toney leapt and lunged, yet he only ended up biting air, or smashing his jaw on the walls or floors of the guard room. Giles was too wily a target.

"Stand still!" roared the Wolf.

Giles only laughed at the bigger Canine. "And let you snap my back like you almost did near the Beavers dam? I think not."

Looking around Giles saw his chance. Above the gate arch were the channels that let defenders cast their missiles down on their foe. Normally they were covered by a heavy oaken trapdoor that rose up from the floor. The door was held in its raised position by a rope. With a leap Giles landed so that the channels were between him and A'toney. "Lost something have we?" Giles taunted the Wolf again.

It had the desired effect. A'toney jumped straight at Giles over the channels. Giles himself was also in midair. However the Fox had leapt for the rope holding the trapdoor up. In one go the Fox bit through the rope. The heavy oak planks slammed down on A'toney, pinning him underneath in a mess of limbs and fur. Giles walked around to where A'toney's head was showing from under the door.

"You were once my friend," he said sadly. "I am sorry."

A'toney's voice was harsh and labored as he lay under the trapdoor. "I'm neither your friend nor friends with anyone else that…follows…that…cursed…Ccca…"

Giles' tail drooped at the sight of his old friend lying broken. Still Giles knew that the Wolf had turned his back on Aslan and thus Narnia. Padding over to the window he looked out across the courtyard. What he saw chilled his heart even more than the passing of his former friend. Without thinking he leapt from the window calling out as he did so.

"Release the chains!"

* * *

Susan was exhausted. It was immensely trying to keep her cool while talking to the Minotaur. Even with all his threats, insults, and bluster she knew she could ill afford to respond in kind. Giles needed all the time she could give him if he was going to lower open the castle gates. Still she knew her duty was to her subjects. Even though she bore her bow, quiver of arrows, and horn proudly she much rathered staying at the castle when word of Fell Beasts arose. The sight of Edmund lying wounded and dying on the field the previous summer had chilled her to the bone. Father Christmas had been right when he had told Lucy that battles were ugly affairs and the more she could stay away from them the better for her.

As such she had delved into Chroom's lectures on rhetoric and debate. Gentle, Aslan had named her at her coronation and she lived every day to live up to that title. While her brothers learned the arts of war every morning she and Lucy learned the arts of the healers. She found that it brought such a wondrous joy to her when she tended to those in need of healing such as she had never felt before.

Her budding skills were especially valuable during some of the skirmishes she and her other siblings had faced. Lucy had been almost heartbroken at Peter's command that she not use her cordial save for the most dire of injuries. It was because of Susan's skills that Lucy was able to move more quickly through the wounded troops. Susan was able to tell her sister which soldiers would need her cordial and which the healers would be able to handle.

Yet this Minotaur was trying even her patience. "You stand there telling me and my ilk of the nobility of the Daughters of Eve. My own Lady was a Daughter of Eve yet by your own you cast her as naught but a tyrant."

"Your Lady was no Daughter of Eve, Minotaur. According to our histories Jadis was descendant from a race of Giants and Jinns not of this world. Regardless of what she might have said otherwise. There was naught a drop of Adam or Eve's blood in her veins."

"And there is in yours?"

"Most assuredly, for even you must have heard of the prophecy from the Long Winter:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone  
Sits in Cair Paravel in throne,  
The evil time will be over and done._

My Royal Siblings and I certainly rule from the Four Thrones and the Long Winter is no more. Thus I and my Royal Sister must be of Eve's line as my Royal Brothers must be from Adam's."

"Not for long you won't," the Minotaur snapped at her.

"Ah finally have we come to your reasons for your uninvited visit?"

"Indeed," the Minotaur replied with a wicked smile. A flash of movement was visible just above him before he began speaking again, but Susan didn't have the time to focus on it. "Our reason is to have our revenge on you and yours for slaying our Lady. Archer! Now!"

The Minotaur stepped aside to reveal a Black Dwarf archer standing directly behind him. The Dwarf had his bow drawn before Susan knew what was happening. Only when the hum of the enemy bow reached her ears did she realize the black dart was shooting straight for her heart. Without time to turn she screwed her eyes closed as the arrow came speeding in.

"Ahhh!"

It was not Susan's voice that had called out. Looking down she saw the form of Giles at her feet. The lethal arrow protruding was from his side. Susan was shocked into action. In one movement she knelt down to the Fox and threw her cloak over her shoulder. Underneath were her bow, arrows, and horn. Raising the ivory instruments to her lips she winded the horn.

The sound of Susan's horn carried bright and clear through the lightening morning air. Clearer than the finest bugle and richer than the best of trumpets the sound was long and drawn out. Behind their shields the Fell Beasts shook their heads as the sound swept over them. Once they had known the taste of victory. Now they only knew the fear of utter failure once again. Inside the castle the Royal Guard felt their hearts leap. The Queen was in danger and the call to battle had come at last.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were first out of the doorway. They rushed to Susan's side. Peter and Edmund placing themselves in front of their sisters' shields held before them to catch any arrows. Rhindon and Shafelm bared and at the ready.

"Lucy! Your cordial quick!" Susan was kneeling over the bleeding body of Giles. Swiftly Susan drew the arrow out of the Fox and tossed it aside. Taking her vial from her belt Lucy too stooped over their Fox friend.

The Minotaur only laughed at the sight. "Four children playing at swords and healers is all I see. Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve? You're naught but …..ahh! My eyes!"

The Minotaur's hands flew to his face. Behind the castle the sun had risen over the sea. The rays of the new day shone on the courtyard directly into the faces of the Fell Beasts. When their vision cleared they couldn't believe what they saw.

High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant stood straight and tall across the courtyard. There was no fear in their faces. Swords, arrows, and dagger all gleamed with the reflected fires of the sun, as if those pieces of steel were on fire instead. Behind the Monarchs in proud array was the remainder of the Cair Paravel Royal Guard. Pennants displaying the image of Aslan fluttered and snapped as they caught the new sea breezes. At the feet of the Kings and Queens was a Red Fox that stood as proudly as any other in that courtyard.

Resplendent in their red and gold armor High King Peter and King Edmund both advanced three paces. The High King Peter leveled Rhindon at his foe not thirty paces from where he stood. His voice was as hard as the steel in his hand.

"You Minotaur and those Fell Beasts you command have unjustly invaded this castle and slain many a good cousin to me and my Royal Siblings. You have unfairly occupied the Gatehouse of this castle in order to prevent the timely arrival of its loyal defenders. You have twice broken the terms of peaceful parley by insulting our much beloved sister Queen Susan known as Gentle and by attacking the selfsame Queen in the most abhominable of means by way of deceit and trickery. You have caused our much beloved cousin Giles Fox undue pain and suffering by means of lethal injury set upon him cured only by our much beloved sister Queen Lucy known as Valiant."

King Edmund held his sword parallel to the ground as he too addressed the Fell Beasts now cowering in the Gatehouse arch. "What say you to these charges?"

Something other than fear now coursed through the minds of the Fell Beasts; conviction. They had been found lacking in their actions. Regardless of their struggles to deny it, none could shake the feeling from them. The burning knowledge that they had done evil and were now called to an accounting. Yet even still the Minotaur remained defiant.

"I say we will never kneel to scrawny kings and queens nor their make believe laws or games!" With a snarl he drew the sword from behind his back and bellowed his defiance to the rising sun.

"Then I find you guilty of the charges leveled against you. You are arrested and condemned." King Edmund's sword rose to point to the sky and into a fighting position. His signal of a guilty verdict rather than pointing Shafelm to the safety of the ground had he found them innocent.

Then seemingly on its own the castle drawbridge began to lower and the portcullis was raised. The Fell Beasts turned to see the whole of the Narnian Army arrayed across the moat all bearing naked steel or what weapons were due their Species.

"NARNIA!!" High King Peter's warcry echoed off the courtyard walls as he gave it full voice. It was taken up by the entire host of Narnians as they charged.

High King Peter and King Edmund were first to cross the distance to their foe. Back to back and side to side they fought the Minotaur together. Their Royal Guard and Army rushed to dispatch the other Fell Beasts. Rhindon slashed in at the Minotaur's torso while Shafelm bit into leg muscle. The Minotaur roared in pain as the Kingly Swords flashed down dazzling sunlight shining off the blades.

Together the Kings looked up from their work. The battle was won. Nowhere was a Fell Beast left alive, several soldiers having rushed into the Gatehouse to secure it from any hiding inside. Together Peter and Edmund raised their swords in victory.

"For Narnia!"

"And for Aslan!" came back the roar from the voices of the soldiers. Overhead the sun rose over the horizon to shine down on the Castle of the Four Thrones.

* * *

Three days later the bodies of the Fell Beasts had been disposed of. A large pit had been dug and the entire troop of invaders had been cast in. The Royal Guards that had fallen at their posts had been buried according to the various customs of their kinds. The Cair had been repaired and cleaned of any sign of the fighting that had occurred there.

In the throne room beneath a tunnel of raised swords a lone figure approached the Four Thrones and the Kings and Queens seated on them. Stopping at base of the few stairs leading to the Thrones he waited to be called forward.

The Kings were dressed in their best tunics and sat with their crowns atop their heads. Likewise the Queens were also dressed in their formal gowns of state. Yet none of the four looked uncomfortable in their raiment. Rather they beamed with pride at the Fox at their feet.

"Please come forward Dog Master Giles Fox," the High King beckoned. As the Fox walked up the stairs Peter turned to the others. "We have here one who has served us well and nobly. Not three days ago he volunteered for the most hazardous of missions to set free this castle and those who live within. While doing so he also saved the life of our Gentle Queen by placing himself in harm's way for her sake. Would we say anything for such actions?"

Queen Susan stood and reached down to where her quiver of arrows rested against her throne. Pulling an arrow from the quiver she addressed the hall. "I would say something to this courageous Fox. Kneel before me."

Giles did as he was bidden as Queen Susan knelt in front of him. Gently she tapped the Fox on both shoulders with the arrow she held. "Rise, Dog Sir Giles Slyashlar Fox, Knight of the Order of the Arrow!"

Sir Giles raised his beaming head to his Queen. Bending lower Queen Susan kissed the Fox twice upon his brow before rising to the court. "Noble soldiers of Narnia, faithful and beloved subjects, I give you our cousin Dog Sir Giles Slyashlar Fox, Knight of the Order of the Arrow!"

Cheers rang out loud and long for the new knight. Soon the formality of court was forgotten as dance, music, food, and friendship proved more entertaining than stiff courtly manners. Outside the warm sun shone down on Cair Paravel and all of Narnia.


End file.
